bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Mayuri Kurotsuchi/Image Gallery
Mayuri Anime Images Profile Images Mayuri New Look.jpg|Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of the 12th Division. Post Soul Society arc Mayuri Kurotsuchi.png|Mayuri Kurotsuchi Mayuri.png|Mayuri Kurotsuchi Soul Society arc Ep24CaptainsArguing.png|Mayuri with Kenpachi Zaraki as Gin arrives at the captains meeting. IkkakuInterrogated.png|Mayuri interrogates the defeated Ikkaku. KenpachiStopsMayuri.jpg|Mayuri being stopped from harming Ikkaku by Kenpachi Zaraki. Ep42Nisehada.png|Mayuri uses Nisehada to spy on Orihime Inoue and Uryū Ishida. MayuriAndNemuSSPullingBombTrigger.jpg|Mayuri using his explode device alongside Nemu. Mayuri detaching his arm.jpg|Mayuri detaching his arm 43Mayuri explains.png|Mayuri attacking Uryū Ishida with his Shikai. Mayuri Shikai.jpg|Mayuri's Zanpakuto Ashisogi Jizō in Shikai. MayuriBankai2.jpg|Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō. Mayuri stomps on Nemu.jpg|Mayuri stomps on Nemu 44Uryu vs. Mayuri.png|Mayuri vs. Ishida in the Quincy: Letzt Stil. Mayuri Owned2.jpg|Mayuri grievously injured by Ishida in his Quincy: Letzt Stil. LiquidForm.jpg|Mayuri in liquid form. Mayuri without a mask by Painaholic.jpg|Mayuri without his mask/makeup. Hueco Mundo arc Ep198MayuriHurt.png|Mayuri appears to struggle. MayuriBankai.jpg|Mayuri's Zanpakutō, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō in Bankai. Mayuri Bankai Self Descruct.png|Mayuri self destructing his Bankai. Mayuri's neck breaks.jpg|Mayuri's neck breaks. 198Mayuri reveals.png|Mayuri reveals he was just playing to Szayelaporro Granz. Ep198KonjikiAshisogiJizō.png|Mayuri releases his Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō. 199Superhuman Drug.png|Mayuri showing his superhuman drug to Szayelaporro. 200Mayuri vs. Szayelaporro.png|Mayuri killing Szayelaporro. HealingSerum.jpg|Mayuri's healing serum. Ep200NemuHoldsUryu.png|Nemu holds down a struggling Uryū for Mayuri. Szayel's Lab.jpg|Mayuri finds Szayel's lab Mayurimaggotsnest.png|Mayuri when he was imprisoned in the Nest of Maggots. Mayuri kurot.jpg|Mayuri Kurotsuchi over 110 years ago. Ep. 208 - Urahara & Hiyori Meet Mayuri.png|Kisuke Urahara & Hiyori Sarugaki Meeting Mayuri in the Nest of Maggots. Mayuri ressearch.jpg|Mayuri as the 3rd Seat of the 12th Division. Ep209HiyoriMayuri.png|Hiyori argues with Kurotsuchi. Fake Karakura Town arc Nemu Pushes Mayuris cart.png|Mayuri walks as Nemu pushes a cart full of Mayuri's spoils Mayuri Nemu open Garganta.png|Mayuri and Nemu open a Garganta for Ichigo and Unohana. Mayuri stopped from detonating.jpg|Mayuri is stopped from returning Karakura Town to the Human World. Bount arc (anime only) Episode99ShunsuiMayuri.png|Mayuri and Shunsui argue over details of Bount Invasion. Episode97ShinigamiTalk.png|Discussion about the explosions in Seireitei. Episode100MayuriSpies.png|Mayuri is revealed to be spying on Sawatari. Ep100Nisehada.png|Mayuri reveals himself. Sawatari encounters Mayuri Kurotsuchi.png|Sawatari encounters Mayuri. Ep101Nisehada.png|Kurotsuchi uses Nisehada to pursue Sawatari. Mayuri reveals the bount tracer to Sawatari.png|Mayuri reveals the Bount tracer to Sawatari. Mayuri pounces upon the flailing Doll.png|Mayuri pounces upon the flailing Baura. Sawatari turns to dust.png|Sawatari turns to dust. Sawatari Last Moments.png|Sawatari's last moments. The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Mayuri berates the Third Division.png|Mayuri berates the Third Division. 12 Division Blocks 10th Division (v2).png|The 12th Division blocks the 10th Division. Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) 230Mayuri proclaims.png|Mayuri proclaims this is intriguing. 230Mayuri confirms.png|Mayuri confirms Renji's observation. 230Mayuri goes over.png|Mayuri explains Ichigo's blade, Zangetsu. 233Mayuri sits.png|Mayuri sits at his computer with dozens of wires attached to him. 233Mayuri says.png|Mayuri tells Nemu this is why he is interested. 234Mayuri sits.png|Mayuri sits at his computer with Nemu standing nearby. 240Mayuri tells.png|Mayuri tells Ōmaeda to be silent. 240Mayuri states.png|Mayuri states they will begin Gegetsuburi's dissection. 240Mayuri asks.png|An irritated Mayuri asks Ōmaeda what is wrong now. 240Mayuri states this is not necessarily true.png|Mayuri states experimenting on Ōmaeda and Gegetsuburi being a waste of time and energy is not necessarily true. 245Mayuri envisions.png|Mayuri envisions Uryū's rebuilt form. 245Mayuri states.png|Mayuri states Kenpachi and Yachiru not being affected by the poison of Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō because they did not breathe is strange. UnohanaMayuriArgue.png|Sparks fly between Unohana and Mayuri. Mayuri and his broken sword.png|Mayuri holds his broken sword. 245Mayuri smiles.png|Mayuri smiles. Mayuri and Nemu regenerate Sode no Shirayuki.png|Mayuri and Nemu regenerate Sode no Shirayuki. Beast Swords arc (anime only) 256Mayuri's Zanpakuto glows.png|Mayuri's Zanpakutō glows. 256Mayuri says.png|Mayuri says he will only help them with one more thing. Mayuri Explains (ep256).png|Mayuri explains the Tōjū situation. 256Mayuri explains.png|Mayuri explains what happened to the Zanpakutō spirits who killed their owners. 256Mayuri says this gives him an idea.png|Mayuri says his classification of the Tōjū gives him an idea. 256Mayuri asks.png|Mayuri asks Rukia to capture the Satyr Tōjū so he can perform experiments on it. MayuriWeirdFace.jpg|Mayuri makes a weird face. 257Mayuri says.png|Mayuri says the unstable nature of the manifested Zanpakutō spirits meant he just had to stabilize them. 257Mayuri holds.png|Mayuri holds up his broken Zanpakutō. 262Mayuri and Nemu study.png|Mayuri and Nemu study the captured Tentacle Tōjū. Mayuri Kurotsuchi Angered by destruction of SRDI.png|Mayuri angered by the destruction of the SRDI. Omaeda talking to mayuri.jpg|Mayuri talks to Ōmaeda. Mayuri Office.jpg|Mayuri's office. 4th Division meets Mayuri.png|Mayuri and Unohana with the 4th Division. Nemu restrains Ichigo, as Mayuri administers the vaccine.png|Nemu restrains Ichigo, as Mayuri treat him. Gegetsuburi tied.png|Mayuri attempts to dissect Gegetsuburi. Mayuri informs them about the Toju.png|Mayuri informs them about the Tōjū. Nanao tries to persuade Mayuri to research the Toju.png|Nanao tries to persuade Mayuri to research the Tōjū. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Ep317UkitakeSuggestsAccident.png|Ukitake suggests an accident in the Dangai. Ep317MayuriAngry.png|Hitsugaya incurs Mayuri's anger. Ep317CaptainShock.png|The captains are stunned by Rangiku and Nanao. Ep317SomethingStrangeEmerges.png|Something strange appears before encompassing the team. E317 Mayuri Kenpachi Yachiru Nemu Dangai.png|Mayuri, Nemu, Zaraki and Yachiru see something in the Dangai. Nanao Rangiku return E317.png|Nanao and Rangiku report to the captains after being unaccounted for. Real Gotei 13 Headquarters.png|The captains and lieutenants gather in Ichigo's room. Ep320MayuriBeginsDiscussion.png|Mayuri begins the discussion. Ichigo appears before the two captains.png|"Ichigo" appears before the two captains. Inaba caught by Mayuri arm.png|Inaba is tied up by Mayuri's extending arm. E329 Mayuri stabs Inaba.png|Inaba is stabbed by a simple attack from Mayuri. Mayuri's Thought Vial.png|Mayuri unveils his though disrupting drug. Reigai Isane protects Inaba from Mayuri.png|A Reigai protects Inaba, forcing Mayuri back. Mayuri attacked from behind by Reigai-Komamura.png|Mayuri ambushed from behind by a Reigai. Ep339ReigaiUnohanaTauntsKurotsuchi.png|Reigai-Unohana taunts Kurotsuchi. Ep339MinazukiAttacks.png|Minazuki attacks Kurotsuchi. Anime Volume Covers Bleach Vol. 48 Cover.png|Mayuri on the cover of Volume 48. Bleach Vol. 79 Cover.png|Mayuri and Retsu Unohana on the cover of Volume 79. Music Covers Bleach The DiamondDust Rebellion OST.png|Mayuri, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Kusaka, and several other captains on the cover of the Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion OST. Bleach Beat Collection S4V5.png|Mayuri and Nemu on the cover of the fifth volume of the fourth Bleach Beat Collection session. Bleach B Station S4V3.png|Mayuri, Ichigo, Komamura, and Nnoitra on the cover of the third volume of the fourth Bleach B Station session. Mayuri Manga Images Soul Society arc Ch119Pg18Nisehada.png|Kurotsuchi uses Nisehada to spy on Orihime and Uryū. 116Cover.png|Mayuri, several other captains, and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 116. 121Cover.png|Mayuri & Nemu Kurotsuchi on the cover of Chapter 121. 122Cover.png|Mayuri and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 122. 123Cover.png|Mayuri Kurotsuchi on the cover of Chapter 123. Hueco Mundo 299Cover.png|Mayuri, Mayuri, Byakuya, Unohana, and the enemy Arrancar on the cover of Chapter 299. 303Cover.png|Mayuri on the cover of Chapter 303. 304Cover.png|Mayuri and Szayelaporro on the cover of Chapter 304. MangaVolume35Cover.png|Mayuri on the cover of Volume 35. 306Cover.png|Mayuri on the cover of Chapter 306. 307Cover.png|Mayuri and Kenpachi on the cover of Chapter 307. Manga Mayrui close up.jpg|Mayuri 110 years ago. -103Cover.png|Mayuri, Suì-Fēng, Byakuya, Gin, and Hisagi on the cover of Chapter -103. Fake Karakura Town arc 381Cover.png|Mayuri, Nemu, and Byakuya on the cover of Chapter 381. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 480Mayuri profile.png|Mayuri's new look in Chapter 480. 489Mayuri explains.png|Mayuri speaking about the Rukongai disappearances. 516Mayuri states.png|Mayuri states a Bankai cannot be fixed once broken. 516Mayuri explains.png|Mayuri explaining to Ichigo about his broken Bankai. 516Cover.png|Mayuri on cover of cover of chapter 516. 518Mayuri attempts.png|Kon is used by Urahara to communicate with Ichigo while Mayuri studies him. 520.5Mayuri repairs.png|Mayuri and Nemu stabilize Izuru. 539Mayuri revives.png|Mayuri revives a dead Arrancar. 547Mayuri and Nemu emerge.png|Mayuri and Nemu emerge from his room. 551Mayuri receives.png|Mayuri receives a call from Urahara. 552Urahara arrives.png|Mayuri is surprised at Urahara's arrival. 590Mayuri intercepts.png|Mayuri uses the Reishi Kotei Sōti to counter The Explode. 590Arrancar arrive.png|Mayuri summons four resurrected Arrancar to fight for him. 591Mayuri explains.png|Mayuri notes it was worth stealing the Arrancar from Szayelaporro's lab. 592Giselle explains.png|Giselle explains the benefits of zombifying someone before they die to Mayuri. 593Cover.png|Mayuri on the cover of Chapter 593. 593Hitsugaya attacks.png|Hitsugaya and Mayuri clash multiple times in rapid succession. 593Hitsugaya blocks.png|Mayuri attacks Hitsugaya after severely injuring his leg with an explosive. 593Mayuri is slashed.png|Mayuri is slashed down the chest by Hitsugaya and seemingly killed. 593Mayuri appears.png|Mayuri appears unharmed before a startled Hitsugaya. 593Mayuri is frozen.png|Mayuri is frozen and shatters into pieces, seemingly dying. 593Mayuri explains.png|Mayuri explains the effects of his Precognition Drug to Hitsugaya. 594Hitsugaya is injected.png|Mayuri injects Hitsugaya with another drug. 594Zombies arrive.png|The zombified Kensei Muguruma, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, and Rangiku Matsumoto arrive behind Mayuri. 594Arrancar attack.png|Mayuri has the remaining Arrancar attack the newly-arrived zombies. 596Mayuri explains.png|Mayuri explains how he can take control of Giselle's zombies. 596Kensei and Rose stand.png|Mayuri takes control of Kensei and Rose. 596Mayuri arrives.png|Mayuri arrives at the scene of the battle with PePe Waccabrada. 617Mayuri and Nemu arrive.png|Mayuri arrives at his appropriated laboratory. 623Mayuri mocks.png|Mayuri berates Aizen for thinking he could overcome Mayuri's invention. 629Kenpachi appears.png|Kenpachi appears behind Mayuri. 635Mayuri and Nemu watch.png|Nemu and Mayuri watch as Kenpachi attacks Pernida Parnkgjas. 636Kenpachi & Mayuri vs. Pernida.png|Mayuri and Kenpachi confront Pernida. 636Mayuri counters.png|Mayuri counters The Compulsory. 636Kyōdo Yon.png|Mayuri uses Kyōdo Yon. 637Pernida attacks.png|Pernida attacks Mayuri. 638Pernida's control.png|Pernida attacks Mayuri with a hand made of stone. 638Cover.png|Mayuri on the cover of chapter 638. 638Hirenkyaku Shoes.png|Mayuri uses his Hirenkyaku Shoes to avoid touching the ground. 638Mayuri restructures.png|Mayuri restructures his right arm in order to counter Pernida. 639Mayuri reads.png|Mayuri reads about the functions of the Soul King's arms. 639Mayuri is confronted.png|Mayuri is confronted by Pernida and two clones of it. 639Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo - Matai Fukuin Shotai.png|Mayuri unleashes Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō: Makai Fukuin Shōtai. 640Nemu saves.png|Nemu saves Mayuri from Pernida's Heilig Pfeil. 641Mayuri regenerates.png|Mayuri regenerates his arm. 641Mayuri blasts.png|Mayuri blasts toward Pernida. 643Clones devour.png|Mayuri watches as Pernida's clones devour Nemu's remains. 643Clone self-destructs.png|Mayuri watches as Pernida's clone self-destructs from growing too rampantly. 644Ikkaku and Yumichika thank.png|Ikkaku and Yumichika thank Mayuri for saving Kenpachi. 644Mayuri dreams.png|Mayuri dreams of Nemu. 685Mayuri's new outfit.png|Mayuri ten years after the defeat of Yhwach. 685Cover.png|On the cover of chapter 685. Databook BKBMayuri's Battle Chart.png|Mayuri's battle data chart. ACBTBAkamaru Jump Summer 2003 Cover.png|Mayuri, Gin, Byakuya, Kenpachi, and Ichigo on the cover of the Akamaru Jump Summer 2003 cover. Mayuri Video Clips Nikushibuki.gif|Mayuri uses Nikushibuki. Jabarakaina.gif|Mayuri uses Jabarakaina. Nisehada.gif|Mayuri uses Nisehada. Nisehada100.gif|Mayuri uses Nisehada. Nisehada101.gif|Kurotsuchi uses Nisehada to pursue Sawatari. Self-DestructProtocol.gif|Mayuri's Bankai Self-Destruct Protocol. RetractableBlades.gif|Mayuri's Bankai Retractable Blades. KonjikiAshisogiJizōPoison.gif|'Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō''s poison ability in use against Szayelaporro. Mayuri Movie Images FTB Maruyi Doing Science.png|Mayuri admiring his latest creation in Bleach: Fade to Black. Category:Images